Under the auspices of the UCLA membership, five Los Angeles hospitals participate in the clinical research efforts of the Gynecologic Oncology Group. The contribution of the UCLA network represents one of the largest patient accession rates in the cooperative group. The quality of the UCLA network participation is well above the established standards. From a gynecologic patient population of over 550 new invasive cases per year, these institutions can be expected to accession a minimum of 100 protocol patients annually. An average of 43% of these can be predicted to be in the "high priority" protocols which represent the major emphasis of the GOG.